Dreaming Reality
by not a zatarc
Summary: Something strange is going on, a new villain is rising, and Gambit is the only one who knows the truth! finished Please Review


Disclaimer: Oh...well....*sigh* the X-Men aren't mine...though I do tend to kidnap some of them every once and awhile...heh. x_0; Oh yeah, I made up Serge. So...that's it.  
  
Summary: Something strange is going on, a new villain is rising, and Gambit is the only one who knows the truth!  
  
Note: This is kinda...umm...weird.   
  
*****  
  
Dreaming Reality  
  
*****  
  
After returning from a long and tiring mission, a few members of the team solemnly trudge into the war room to hear the aftermath, or rather, the battle's results, from their leader, Scott Summers. He stood infront of the war room table, leaning against in with his knuckles down as the team gathered. Lifting his head up slowly with reddened, sleep deprived eyes, Scott finally speaks. "I know it's been a long mission, and I know that you all probably just want to go to sleep or relax or something, but this is very important." he pauses, regaining his composure and trying to steady his shaky voice. "I'm sorry to say this everyone, but Gambit's dead..."  
  
The entire team stare at him with confused looks and raised eyebrows as if to say, 'what the hell are you talking about?!'   
  
"What?" Cyclops questions, stepping away from the table.  
  
Finally Wolverine stands up, his arms across his chest. "The Cajun ain't dead Cyke."  
  
"Huh?" Cyclops stares blankly at Wolverine and everyone else, completely dumbfounded. "I...saw him die!"  
  
Rogue couldn't help but laugh as she leaned against the back of her chair, a broad smile on her face. "He ain't dead sugah..."  
  
"Then who?!-" Cyclops staggers backward, confused and at the same time, frightened.  
  
Jean steps away from the wall she's leaning against and puts a hand on Scott's shoulder, looking at him sadly. "You are."  
  
*****  
  
Scott's eyes snap open and he jerks in his seat, accidently elbowing the person sitting beside him.  
  
"What the hell're you doing?!" Logan barks at him, leaning sideways to avoid another flailing arm.  
  
Scott takes in a deep breath and starts to calm down. He glances to his right, finding himself looking out the window of a train. "Wha-Where are we going?"  
  
Logan rolls his eyes. "Back to the mansion. We jus' picked up Gumbo from New Orleans. Any o' this ringin' a bell?" he knocks on the side of Scott's head, and the leader just glares at him, annoyed. "What the hell's the matter with you Cyke?!"  
  
Scott shakes his head and stands up, pushing past Logan so he can get out into the aile, then he stomps towards a different section of the train.  
  
On his way out, Remy comes from the train car behind them and passes Scott. "Hey One-Eye." he greets with a half smile.  
  
Scott just furrows his eyebrows, then shakes his head and passes Gambit without a word.  
  
Remy stops at Logan's seat and looks at him, jerking a thumb towards Scott. "What's wit' him?"  
  
Logan just shrugged, as if to say, 'like I really care?', and Remy kept heading down the aile.  
  
*****  
  
Gambit passed Jubilee, then finally stopped at Rogue and slid into the seat next to her. He flashed a charming smile as she looked his way, and wrapped an arm around her.   
  
"Hey sugah." Rogue greeted him with a smile of her own.   
  
"'ello chere." Gambit seems to stare off, glancing out the window. Rogue just stares at him, then he abrupty jumps to his feet, pulling her up with him. "C'mon chere, we gotta get off dis train now!"  
  
"What?!" Rogue exclaims, surprised.  
  
"Somethin' not right chere, we gotta go...now! It's dat guy! It makes sense now!" Remy starts running down the aile, dragging Rogue behind.  
  
Rogue forces Remy to stop, and she stares at him incredulously. "What are ya talkin' about?!"  
  
Remy sighed impatiently and looked out the window as the train continues to move and the scenery changes. "I know what's wrong wit' Leader-Boy. He havin' strange dreams like me, back in N'Orleans last night!"  
  
Rogue stares at him, still not sure of what he's talking about.   
  
Gambit continues to explain. "These dreams that seem so real, when ya wake up, you dunno where the heck y'are an' what's goin' on! I notice Cyke actin' weird like I was when I woke up. I never 'membered goin' to bed, den I woke up there!"  
  
Rogue put up her gloved hands, trying to get Remy to slow down so she could gather all the information he was spitting out. "What do these dreams mean though?" she questioned, still confused and becoming concerned.  
  
"Last night, 'fore I woke up in bed, I was walkin' back from a bar, den I walk into dis guy named Serge. He was in de bar dat night, I 'member seein' him in a corner booth. I saw him back a few days 'fore dat too, jus' didn't think of it 'till now. De first time he introduced himself ta me, as Serge, as a mutant, he talk all this crazy stuff 'bout readin' peoples minds, den causing people he uses his powers on to have these weird dreams. Back at the bar, I 'member him grab my shoulder when I was walkin' away, then next t'ing I know, I wake up in bed after some weird dream!" Remy told her as quickly as he could.  
  
Rogue's eyebrows furrowed. "But...why would he want ta read your mind Remy?"  
  
Remy shrugged, then froze. "The school!" his eyes widened. "He talked 'bout wantin' to meet the Professor, sayin' stuff 'bout gettin' in his head, ''borrowing'' some of dat brain power."  
  
Rogue cringed. "C-Could he do that? Could Serge take the Professor's mind?"  
  
"I dunno..." Remy trailed off, staring at an empty seat. "maybe he could."  
  
"Then we hafta go back an' get this guy!" Rogue shouted.  
  
"Wait!" Remy grabbed her arm as she turned. "We better get to Xavier first chere, dis guy could already been on his way las' night."  
  
Rogue nodded and ran to tell the rest of the team that was on the train with them.  
  
*****  
  
Back at the mansion, Remy stood behind Professor Xavier in the Cerebro room. He had just explained everything, and now Charles was trying to locate this 'Serge' guy.  
  
"If what you say is true Gambit, "  
  
"It is true! Why would I lie?!" Remy interrupted.  
  
"I'm not saying that. Just listen." Charles told him. "If what you say is true," he continued. "then how do you know this 'Serge' guy isn't making you think all of this?"  
  
Remy's eyes widened an he started to back away from the Professor, his hands shaking.  
  
"How do you know that *this* isn't just another strange dream?" he questioned, Xavier's voice coming out as an eerie echo.  
  
Remy gasped, backing up further as he stared at Charles. Professor X's eyes started to glow an eerie green color, and his facial features began to change to that of...Serge's. His eyes began to sag, his ears became almost pointed, dark, raven-colored hair sprouted from a bald head, and Charles' nose became long and bumpy.   
  
"You see, Mr. LeBeau...I have already ''borrowed'' your dear Professor's mind." the now, fully formed, Serge grinned wickedly as he approached the X-Man.  
  
"Non!" Gambit shouted as he fell backward onto the Cerebro platform, then started to scramble away from the man.   
  
Serge leaned down and reached for Gambit's face. "Now, I need to re-form that mind of yours. Can't have you running around telling all your little friends that dear 'Charles' isn't who he seems."  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooo!!!!!"  
  
*****The End*****  
  
Note: Kinda creepy ain't it? *shrugs* Hope ya enjoyed!!! Please review!!! 


End file.
